Shawn gets arrested
by FrostandIron
Summary: Lassie has been waiting to get Shawn in handcuffs for a while. He just didn't plan on it going quite like this.


**I don't own Psych or the characters. I only own this story.**

* * *

Lassie was thrilled. Ever since he met Shawn he wanted to put him in cuffs and haul him in. Now he was finally getting to do just that. He was being charged with harboring a fugitive and disrupting police business. Usually it was hard to actually prove he had broken any laws, but this time Lassie had cold hard proof.

"I've wanted to do this since I met you" Lassie growled in Shawn's ear. He was behind him and was slapping the cuffs securely around Shawn's wrists. "You've wanted to put handcuffs on me? Why Lassie… I had no idea you felt that way about me!" He sounded smug and he was obviously making all of this a huge joke. "All you had to do was ask." Shawn said grinning. Lassie growled and tightened the cuffs "Shut up Shawn."

He hauled him towards the police car "Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law." He was about to continue the speech when Shawn cut him off again "What if I said your name? Hmm? Would they hold you against me?" He was grinning and Lassie couldn't help the blush that spread across his cheeks. "Lassie…" Shawn sung softly "I fully expected to have your hard Irish body pressed against me."

Lassie growled and shoved Shawn into the car and shut the door. He was not looking forward to the drove to the police station. Less so because he would be along with him. "Lassie I'm cold can you come keep me warm?" Lassie could hear the humor in his voice. He didn't respond.

After a minute of blessed silence Shawn speaks up again "Did you have to be so rough? My wrists are burning." Lassie sighs, but doesn't say anything. "I guess I can take it rough. If it pleases you." Shawn had moved so he was right against the fence. "Lassie" He sings lowly and tauntingly.

Lassie gripped the steering wheel tightly. His knuckles were turning white and his mind was beginning to fill with images of pushing Shawn against the cop car and exposing his back side. He'd slowly push inside him only to pound him until he came. Lassie snapped out of his thoughts and shifted. Great… he had a boner.

"Seriously can you turn the heat up? I'm freezing and my nipples are turning hard!" Lassie growled and flicked the heat on. He didn't need to hear anything else about Shawn's nipples. "Awww thank you! My nipples thank you!" "Shawn I swear if you mention your nipples again I'll…" Shawn cuts him off "You'll what Lassie? I'd love for you to finish that sentence."

Lassie could hear him right beside his ear. He involuntarily shivered, but he never finished that sentence. He flicked his eyes up to the rearview mirror and he could see Shawn smirking. "Hello Lassie" Shawn murmured lowly. He licked his lips slowly and Lassie jerked his eyes away.

Shawn grinned triumphantly. Just a few more pushes and he would get what he wanted. This had taken so much careful planning. Of course he had planned it. How else would Carlton ended up alone with no backup? Why else would Gus not be by Shawn's side? Everything had been carefully organized.

Shawn knew exactly how to press Lassie. He had spent almost a year learning how to push the right buttons. He knew what to say to push him too far and he also knew Lassie enjoyed the slight banner. Shawn had figured out the way Carlton felt about him almost the moment it had happened.

He also knew Carlton Lassiter would never admit his feelings. He claimed to hate Shawn and he wasn't prepared to admit that it was a lie. Shawn knew this and he knew he had to get Lassie in the right sort of situation. This was the perfect kind of situation.

Just a couple more pushes and he knew Lassie would give in. "Lassie are you alright?" He asked in a taunting voice. "You seem a little on edge." He then moved closer and whispered as close to his ear as he could "Maybe I could help you." He was going to offer to talk it out to tease him. He hadn't expected him to give in just yet.

Yet Lassie had. Shawn hadn't been paying attention to the route they were on. The squad car stopped and Shawn looked around. Everywhere he looked he saw trees. The door to the back was yanked open and Shawn was pulled out. He was pushed roughly against the vehicle. Lassie's hands scaled Shawn's body. Shawn shivered and licked his lips "That's right… touch me."

His skin was sparkling with anticipation. Lord he wanted Lassie to touch every inch of him. "You infuriate me." Lassie huffed. His lips were hovering close to Shawn's. "Fuck I want you." Shawn grinned "Then what are you waiting for?" His eyes dared Lassie.

Lassie claimed Shawn's lips in a rough and dirty kiss. Then he claimed Shawn roughly against the cop car.

* * *

 **Just an idea I had. Thoughts?**


End file.
